Loose Ends
by DarthKL
Summary: Dr. Holiday says that Rex needs something to stop feeling like a weapon. Unfortunately for him, she thinks that "something" is school. How will he deal with that when he finds out that Six inscribed him on particularly a school ubicated in the only country with a few cities free of Nanites?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer; I don't own Generator Rex and I certainly don't own Kill la Kill, those series are owned by their respective creators, Man of Action and Studio Trigger, but this story is mine.**

**End of message.**

**The start. Part 1.**

* * *

"You're welcome, _again,_" Rex said after healing the former EVO that was laying on the ground.

He started to walk away when he heard the guy say "You, you leave me normal again!"

After saying those words, the man ran towards Rex and hugged him.

"Handshakes would do, naked man," Rex said to the guy that was hugging him, _naked._

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, the blanket that the man had, fell, leaving him _totally_ naked.

"Seriously, stop hugging me!" Rex said.

The reporter and the cameraman watched in astonishment, the reporter exclaiming "I..i think the boy just cured the EVO..!", Six walked over the camera, saying "Providence has no comment" while blocking the camera with his hand.

* * *

"Do we really have to go back the base? Let's go get a Pizza and celebrate! Rex shouted

"Celebrate? You wrecked six blocks of the city" Six said to him.

"Oh, come on, it was four at most.." Six looked at him, before turning to the closing door.

"..Okay, maybe five…" Rex finally said.

With that, the ship went back to the base.

Meanwhile, three beings were watching it from the distance.

"That's him, tell Van Kleiss," Bio-Wolf said to his two partners.

* * *

Rex was playing with his ball, one of the few things he did whenever he wasn't fighting an EVO, in his "beloved" Home Sweet **Hole.**

While that was happening, White Knight was having a talk with Six.

"You are failing to control our weapon, Agent Six" White Knight said to him.

"What do you suggest? Having him neutralized like the others?" Six replied.

"Six years of living in a global freakshow and that kid's our only way out," White Knight said to Six, serving himself some milk.

"All living things on this planet are infected with those _nanites_, and the lucky ones like that Japanese cities, for example, get to wonder when will be their turn" White Knight sipped some of his milk, only to continue "As long as Rex can cure the EVOs, we might actually win this war, take care of him, Agent Six, I don't have to remind you the _alternative_".

The call ended, but there was something bothering Six.

Why didn't Providence investigated what caused the Nanites from expanding to some of the cities from that country yet..?

* * *

Rex had just finished his scans.

"Scans are normal," Holiday said, only to continue with "So, will you gonna tell me what happened today?"

"Just another, stunning, victory, saved a lot of people, you know. I think I deserve some sort of _reward, _said, dinner? A movie?" Rex couldn't say any more thanks to the thermometer that Holiday put on his mouth.

"I'm talking about the ninety percent negative spiking on your Bio-energy, have an explanation for that?" She asked.

"My Bios spike every time I see you, Doctor Holiday" Rex answered.

"Smooth, like sandpaper," Bobo said.

Dr. Holiday walked away, not hoping to hear Rex say more, but alas, that didn't happen.

"…I messed up..in front of Six, then…I don't know what happened…i freaked out, my machines broke apart" He said.

Six appeared in front of them, Holiday spared him a glance and Rex greeted him with a "Hey".

Holiday looked over to Rex and said, "I have to check your stress levels, give me a lap around the petting zoo", making Rex leave, followed by his friend Bobo.

"And how was your day?" She asked Six, who only raised an eyebrow in response.

* * *

"Wheels or wings?" Bobo asked Rex replied confidently "Wheels, I want to tear something up", transforming into his bike mode and starting to accelerate with Bobo by his side.

Unknown by them, they were watched by Holiday and Six through a window.

"Something is seriously wrong with him," Six said.

"And how another way could it be when you all treat him like a machine instead of a sixteen-year-old teenager?" Holiday replied.

While both Six and Holiday were talking, Bobo asked: "So what's ur problem?"

"Oh, the usual, all working and never play, ha! And don't even get me started with that broom closet they call my room"

They passed through what looked like a tree, a tree with many red eyes that opened, catching sight of the two, using his roots in order to attack, but Rex was faster, and easily avoided all of the attempts of the EVO.

"Physically, Rex and his _nanites _are fine, but think about it Six, no memories of who he was, his family, how you think that makes him feel?"

"How he feels isn't of the concern of Providence, as long as he takes down other EVOs and deactivates them" Six replied

"I..i think he needs something more, something that makes him feel like he's a teen and not a weapon"

"Like what?"

"..A school? Have you seen that school in Japan? The only place free of Nanites for some reason, you need to do so much paperwork if you want to enter"

"Are you suggesting that it is what Rex needs?" Six asked, watching how Rex and Bobo taunted and avoided an Alligator-like EVO.

"Yes! Have you seen his room? It doesn't look right"

That got Six thinking, could it be true? Rex really needed something more? Although he didn't show it, Six did appreciate Rex, to a degree.

"I will think about it," Six said, leaving.

* * *

Rex and Bobo had just finished their lap on the petting zoo, Rex returning to his crappy room, restarting his "playing with the ball" session.

A few minutes passed, and Rex started to think about his life.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Rex thought. Sometimes when he slept, he dreamed, and when he dreamed, fragments of what he thought was his memory appeared, persons, he couldn't recognize, someone called Caesar, but he couldn't remember who he was.

He didn't even know if "Caesar" was real.

These memories were nothing, and yet everything he had.

"I'm so messed up" He sadly thought, not stopping playing with the ball. His memory was broken.

Then there was that other thing. The thing that pissed him the most. Everyone on Providence except for Doctor Holiday and **maybe** Six thought of him as a machine, a weapon, not a human, not a teen who didn't know what he was doing here. They didn't even try to help him recover his memories.

Another EVO, the only thing that separated him from other EVOs was that he could control and manipulate his _nanites_, but the differences ended there for them.

Couldn't they see that he was another human like them?

Deciding to stop his dark thoughts, Rex went to what he called a bed, trying to get some rest.

After some minutes, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Six was running to Rex's room, an EVO was reported in New York.

When he opened the door, he saw Rex asleep.

"Should I…?" Six was having a conflict with waking up Rex. The EVO was attacking the city, but Holiday told him Rex needed to rest if he was going to that academy tomorrow.

"Screw it" The part of him that thought of Rex as a weapon won this time.

"Rex, wake up" He moved him in order to wake him from his sleep, hearing him snoring.

"Rex, Wake. Up." He moved him again, this time harder, waking him up.

"..Hmmm..?" He yawned, and looked in front of him, he saw Six standing.

"..Six..?" Rex said, yet half-asleep.

"An EVO is attacking New York"

Instantly, Rex woke from his bed, shouting "Let's go!" leaving a surprised Six behind.

If Rex was honest, he wanted something to punch, something to unleash his rising anger.

Six followed him to the ship afterward.

* * *

Rex decided not to follow the advice of staying in the ship until he was required.

Rex decided, too, that he would be the one to finish the tiger-like EVO with his own hands.

And Rex decided, in the end, putting his goggles, that he would make an entrance worthy of a super-hero from the comics.

Falling from the ship and preparing for the impact with the EVO, entering his fist-mode, Rex hit the EVO's face, _hard, _making him crash to a building and rising smoke.

There would be _no mercy_ for this one, well, except when he cured him.

The EVO retaliated fast, only for Rex to dodge and counter-attack with another punch with the same force as the first, sending him backward.

This time he wouldn't let him attack back, transforming into his bazooka-like mode, he started shooting to the part where the EVO was laying, the feline EVO waking and trying his best to dodge the bullets, but failed to do so with the last, leaving an opening for Rex to attack with his gigantic fists again, making a five hits combo and finishing him.

He cured him afterward.

Six was watching everything from the distance.

Once Rex entered the ship, Six called him.

"Rex"

"What is it Six? Will you tell me how amazing I am?" Rex asked smiling smugly.

"You caused the destruction of a building when you sent that EVO to it," Six said, as calm as ever.

"Pff, it was only minor damage…well, maybe a half" He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"…"

"Okay! I destroyed it completely, happy now?"

"Just for you to know, you will go to an academy tomorrow," Six said.

"…What?" Rex asked, confused.

"Holiday said that you needed something…to feel more like a teenager than a weapon" Six said.

"…"

"…"

"..Hahahaha! And here I thought you didn't have any sense of humor! Hahaha…!" Rex stopped laughing when, first, no one was laughing with him, and second, the glare Six was sending Rex gave him the creeps.

An awkward silence.

"It wasn't a joke..right..?"

"Absolutely. No." Six said, serious.

"But Holiday said she would be the one who would edu-"

"That changed"

"Oh..man.."

"Starting from tomorrow, you will go to Honnou City, one of the few places free of Nanites in the world, to study"

Now that was something Rex didn't know. Is a place free of Nanites? That sounded strange.

"What about the EVOs…?"

"You will be called and I will go for you in case Providence requires you"

"…"

"Also, you will live there in your own dorm, Holiday informed me that you are complaining about your room in Providence Headquarters"

Well, something good at last.

"What did White Knight said..?" Rex asked.

"I already talked with White Knight about this, informed him about how you felt and how that would eventually make your strength less efficient against the EVOs" Six answered.

"And you did all of this while I was asleep?!"

"Didn't everything I previously said answer that question?"

"…"

The rest of the trip to Providence Headquarters was in silence.

* * *

"What's the matter? The EVO kicked your ass back there chief?"

"No Bobo, _I _was the one who kicked _his_ ass" Rex replied.

"Then what's the problem?"

Rex sighed.

"I have to go to school tomorrow"

Bobo choked and started to laugh at what his friend said.

"This isn't funny Bobo," Rex said pissed.

"You are complaining about School? It isn't that bad"

"Bobo, you are a _chimpanzee, _how can you know that?"

"Don't know, you just do all the homework, or you can choose the path of _not_ doing it!"

"That's boring, it would have been better if _Holiday _was my teacher," Rex said smiling.

"Who knows, maybe you get a girlfriend over there, chief," Bobo said, with that he and Rex started to laugh.

Bobo definitely was one of Rex's best friends.

"So how was the EVO?"

"Easy as ever, it couldn't stand my greatness!"

More laughs.

_**In the morning…**_

Six went to wake Rex up, the school was starting in about two hours.

His snores were so loud.

"You have to wake up, Rex" He moved Rex, who only turned to the side and murmured "Five minutes more.."

"Rex, wake up," Six said.

Rex didn't wake.

A vein appeared on Six temples. He was tempted to go get a bucket full of water and throw it to Rex's face.

Six moved him, waking him up.

"..What is it now Six..? An EVO..? Leave me alone.."

"School"

Rex grimaced.

Rex yawned.

And Rex said "Give me a moment" to Six.

* * *

Rex put on his normal clothes, and said "Goodbye" to Holiday, who did the same, and to Bobo, which his farewell consisted in "Until the next EVO".

Now he was on the ship with Six, who was driving it.

"So, how is the school?" Rex asked.

"The biggest you will see"

"Whoa, and the city?"

"You will know when you get there"

"Oh c' mon Six, don't be like that, your best friend, your compañero, is trying to start a conversation with you and you just are trying to end it!"

Six didn't reply.

"..Okay I get..you are mad and don't want to talk with me" Rex sighed.

The ships of providence were one of the fasters in the world, so Rex and Six arrived in less than forty minutes to Honnou City on it.

Rex got out of the ship and started to walk away when he felt something off.

"Six, wouldn't it had been easier if you just-"

And Six left in the ship, raising smoke as he did so.

"-arrived directly on the school…?"

Rex started to cough.

The ship was getting away faster…

"..Okay..as warm as ever.," Rex said and started to walk to the city once the ship disappeared from sight.

For some reason he didn't know, he felt like Six did this on purpose.

And for other reason, he felt like someone was watching him.

* * *

**A minor alteration: As you all can see, Rex here has sixteen years before all of the series events.**


	2. Take Me Over

**I changed a thing in the story, but it won't afect the course of it in almost anything, and that is that Honnou City no longer is the only city "free" of Nanites, some other cities in Japan are, too.**

**End of message.**

* * *

_**"Take Me Over"**_

"I have a question, White Knight" Six said to the screen where White Knight was.

"Why do some cities in Japan are free of _nanites?"_

White Knight sipped his drink, and answered afterwards.

"I think you are mistaken, Agent Six"

"What do you mean?"

"They _aren't _free of the _nanites_, the _nanites _are in them just like in any other living thing in the planet, waiting to pop" He said.

"Then why didn't any EVO incident has been reported in any of those cities in this six years?" Six asked.

"..That has been caused by a phenomenon unknown to us"

"Unknown? Why?" Six said, now wondering _what _could keep the _nanites_ dormant on their hosts for that long.

"Providence sent a group to investigate long ago, we were too busy with the EVOs all over the world that we didn't had the time to pay more attention to _that_.

"What happened with the group?"

"…"

Silence.

* * *

Rex was being bothered by two facts, the first was that the people here were VERY poor, to the point where it was _pathetic._

"And i was complaining about my room in Providence.." He tought.

The other fact **that wasn't really bothering him, **was that he would probably not arrive in time to the damned school, he was lost on the slums,** not that he minded it, though.**

He was walking calmly through a street, or what was supposed to be a street in the slums, when a running boy took something he was eating on his way.

Oh little brat.

Easily finding him, he heard the boy say "I tought it was his wallet!".

"Seriously, kid, if you want to eat that bad, you could just kindly asked me to share some with you" Rex said taking what he was eating to continue with his chewing.

"Why you...! Don't try to mock the great Lightspeed Mataro! Now gimme your wallet!"

"Uh..my wallet?"

"Yes! Gimme it if you wanna leave this place in one piece!"

Now that was something Rex didn't expected. A kid threatening him. So this was how a place without _nanites _was?

"Hahaha, hey brat, you are funny and all, but can you give me some map or something to know where Honnouji Academy is?" Rex asked.

"F-funny!? I'll show you, asshole!" The kid pulled out a pocket knife running towards Rex, but unfortunately, the age difference and the experience of Rex maked the predictable and almost pathetic attempt to attack be dodged easily.

The kid fell on his feet, his face colliding with the ground.

"Well, kid, it was fun talking with you, but i have some other things to do, adios!" Rex said to Mataro who was laying in the ground.

Rex started to walk away.

Mataro woke from the ground, feeling humiliated.

"That damn asshole..! And what did he say? Adios? What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Mataro shouted.

Rex was long gone by the time the gang reached Mataro.

_**Some minutes later..**_

Rex got tired of walking like an idiot, and decided to ask some person where this damn academy was.

"Can't you see it?" The random guy said, pointing to a gigantic thing upwards.

That was Honnouji Academy?! It was huge.."How didn't i saw it earlier?!" Rex shouted in disbelief.

He looked at the man looking at him with a deadpan expression.

"Uh, thanks..haha" Rex replied, scratching his head and smiling a nervous smile, followed by some nervous laughs.

"I recommend you to hurry up, they aren't very _forgiving, _specially with those who arrive late" The guy said before entering to his house.

"They aren't very _forgiving, _specially with those who arrive late" The words the man said resounded in Rex head.

He pulled out his new IPod, fortunately he would have many minutes le-

FOUR MINUTES!? No way! He was so far and there was so little time left!

"Crap! What to do, what to do..?!" He tought.

Oh _yeah_.

He could use _wheels._

If he was fast enough, and if the luck was by his side today, the few people who would inevitably see him would think that he was using a bike. A giant, robot-like, bike.

Rex went to a dark alley, where he put his goggles and turned into his wheels-mode.

He accelerated as fast as he could on that mode, passing through the slums at a tremendously high speed, almost hitting some people, who screamed at him insults he couldn't hear due to the sound his "bike" was producing, Rex apologizing to them.

Fortunately, they didn't seem to care about the aspect of his wheels-mode.

He pulled out his IPod with one hand, and saw that he only had two minutes left.

Time was running faster than him.

He was going so fast that he didn't caught sight of how he wasn't in the slums anymore.

Rex passed through the One-Star students apartments.

And then through the Two-Star students apartments

He could already see the entrance to Honnouji Academy, and smiled.

Rex could win this race, he could.

He pulled his IPod and saw that he only had one minute left.

Okay..okay..he could do this, he coul-

Then his wheels-mode _broke_ apart.

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

Due to moving at a high speed, Rex fell to the ground and started to roll, and it wasn't _pretty_.

He stopped his roll after rolling some more in the academy's floor

"Ouch.." He emited, waking up afterwards.

What was that? He was focused enough, what happened?

"I hope no one saw that" Rex said to himself and looked around.

The courtyard was gigantic, he didn't thought other schools were like this, and to his luck, there were only a few students that weren't interested on him, making the place look empty.

Strange, but cool.

He ran to the main building, getting surprised by the speed he was reaching without using his EVO abilities.

He could do this.

Rex passed through a door, but casually heard someone say "Rex" on his rush.

_There._

Rex opened the door and shouted "Here!".

Everyone in the class looked at him, including the teacher.

"Oh, Mr. Rex, you can pass, sit down somewhere" The teacher said disinterested.

"Okay" Rex said a little too fast, sweating due to the anxiety of not arriving in time.

He saw a brown haired girl that was previously snoring indicating him energically to sit aside her.

Rex did so, quite puzzled by the girl's behavior.

Whatever, things of Honnou City.

He wondered if the world would be like this if the _nanites _didn't existed. Rex couldn't imagine White Knight being kind with him, the concept of that was almost paranorm-

"Hi, Rex!" The girl interrupted his thoughts and greeted him loudly.

"Hey" He greeted back.

This girl didn't knew him but she was treating him like a friend? Now he was puzz-

"You entered like a boss! I wish i could be as badass as you Rex!" The unidentified girl shouted, merely inches from his face now.

Puzzled wasn't the word that described what Rex was feeling at her behavior now. He was _nervous. _His entrance wasn't even _that _great.

"And you are..?"

"Oh, dumb me!" She said, palming her head _hard. "I am Mako Mankanshoku!"._

Rex was getting scared of her. And what was up the names of this place? He never heard any of them in his years of working for Providence. Mako? Mataro? _Mankanshoku? _What kind of place exactly was here?

"To the point. What do you want?"

"Hmm!" She brought a finger to her lips. "I want a badass like you to be my friend, Rex!" She said, she and Rex ignoring the class, the teacher doing nothing about it.

"I suppose that-

"Whoa! Even your name Rex sounds badass! Does it come from an animal? A dinosaur?"

"What? No!" Rex said.

"It comes.." Rex then discovered that he didn't knew what his name meant.

"..I don't know.." He scratched the back of his head.

"It must come from the Tyrannosaurus Rex!" It has to be because you are as great as a Tyrannosaurus!"

Rex discovered, too, that he was getting used to this girl's behavior. This city was doing weird things to him.

"You think so? I think that, too" Rex said smugly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will call you T. Rex from now on!" She said energically.

"T. Rex?"

"…You don't like it..?"

Rex then saw her face; it was a hopeful look that maked him feel the urge to say "i like it" in order to not make her sad.

"..I..I don't mind" He answered, smirking.

Rex then thought that maybe this Mako could be a good friend.

"Great! You are my best and only friend, Rex!"

Wait. Only?

"You don't have any other friends?"

"Hmm…Noah is my friend, but he isn't in the same class as me, so we can only see each other on the breaks" She answered

"Cool, we can go for him in the break" Rex replied, now thinking about how someone apart from him could endure Mako's strange personality. Aside from that, he already knew the name "Noah" from another place in the world, so he felt some hope in thinking that maybe this Noah was a foreigner, like himself.

* * *

The class went up faster than Rex thought. Rex was a little upset with the fact that Providence didn't called him yet.

Once the break came, he caught sight of a few things.

One, Math was as easy as dodging the roots of that tree-like EVO at Providence.

Two, this Noah was a foreigner, and just like him, he knew about the EVOs, they became friends pretty fast. Rex even told him about his work as Providence's "Secret Weapon", and got surprised at Noah believing in his story. Strange thing.

Three, he was very _bad _at Basquetball.

Rex tried to pass through Noah, again, bouncing the ball to his left hand, Noah predicting this, taking the ball for himself and running to the basket, throwing the ball to said basket and gaining _another _point.

"16-0" Noah said smiling.

"Alright, Rex! You can do it! Show Noah who's the boss!" Mako said from the stands. Initially, she didn't knew wheter to support Noah or Rex, but seeing at how Rex was being toyed with, she decided to support him.

"Im personally glad that you work on that "Providence", because you are hopeless when it comes to sports like this" Noah said to Rex who was tired and sweating profusely.

"Oh i'll show you now" Rex decided to use his EVO abilities, right now he didn't cared if someone saw him. He wouldn't let Noah mock him for his lack of experience in basquetball.

Just when he was about to use his fists-mode, he heard a scream across the courtyard.

Perhaps he wasn't the only one who heard it, as Noah and Mako turned to see what was happening.

"TAKE IT OFF!" A big, _no, _gigantic man with blonde hair and in a white spiky suit shouted to a boy trapped in his whip, taking the One-Star Goku Uniform from him, and leaving the student _naked _and _bloodied._

Did he just saw someone being brutally killed in a school by another human..?!

Now he thought that something was seriously wrong with this place.

"Listen up! Students of Honnouji Academy" The massive man shouted across the courtyard.

"As long as Gamagori Ira draws breath, this academy's rules will stand firm!" The guy shouted again.

"The ironclad rules created by Student Council President, Lady Satsuki!" The guy finished.

Many weird names, again. And who was this Satsuki..?

A brilliant light shone down from the top of Honnouji Academy, causing everyone in the place to shield their eyes. A black haired woman in white clothes was standing over there.

Everyone in the courtyard and even those who weren't there looked upwards.

"Lady Satsuki.." Gamagori said, not hiding the respect in his voice.

"STUDENTS! ALL SALUTE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" The guy shouted at the top of his lungs, with even more force if _that _was possible.

Every student in the courtyard kneeled before the now identified Satsuki. Even Noah and Mako. Rex won't bow before anyone; it wasn't in him.

Who were they bowing for? He could only see a light.

"Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation!" The woman shouted to the courtyard

Man, they really liked to scream out loud here, didn't they?

"Contradiction is truth! These are the truths of this world! Surrender to those truths, you pigs in human clothing!"

And he was supposed to bow before someone who directly insulted him? It would be a cold day in hell when Rex did that. "You disrespectful bastard! Bow now!" a One-Star student said to him. Rex only glared at him, and said "Shut up".

That got the student with his mouth shut, even with his uniform, his instincts where telling him to not make this guy _angry._

Gamagori was watching over the courtyard, and saw someone _not kneeling _in a basquetball field.

"YOU!" He screamed before jumping to said field.

He appeared in front of Rex, who was standing fearlessly.

"Why aren't you kneeling?!" Gamagori said.

"Should i?" Rex asked, but his teasing tone didn't maked it convincent for Gamagori, who also caught sight of the fact that he wasn't using the academy's uniform.

"Who are you?!"

"Im Rex, big guy" Rex said smiling cockily.

"I see" Gamagori pulled out a list of the students of Honnouji Academy from nowhere, particularly, the one from 2nd grade, and searched through them fast, until he saw "Rex" on the Class K one.

"You aren't using your uniform, i will let it pass this time because you got inscripted just yesterday! But if you don't kneel before Lady Satsuki, i will be forced to imprint punishment upon you!" Gamagori shouted.

"Why would i bow before her? She allowed you to kill that guy" Rex replied.

Just when Gamagori was about to pull his whip, Satsuki landed behind him.

"That won't be necessary, Gamagori" She said to him.

"Lady Satsuki" He replied, bowing before her.

"I will take action on this matter" She said.

"Satsuki Kiryuin, huh? I despise you" Rex merely said.

He heard Noah whisper, "That's the best you could come with? _I despise you?"._

He gave Noah a look, before looking back to Satsuki.

"An interesting statement, but irrelevant" She charged to Rex with Bakuzan in hand.

"Now show me what you are made of" She finished before doing a slash attack.

Rex almost lost an arm, but thanks to his enhanced reflexes given by the _nanites_ on him, he could dodge it.

What he couldn't dodge was the upward kick.

He had to protect his face from being hit with his arms, being sent backwards due to the force of the attack.

He charged at Satsuki and attempted to hit her face with a punch, only to find that she was _faster _than him.

She counter-attacked with a slash directed to the head, which Rex could narrowly dodge.

Satsuki started to attack non-stop, kicks, punches and slashes, which Rex could hardly dodge.

"An opening, an opening…" He was pleading in his thoughts. Some slashes were starting to reach him, cutting through his jacket, blood spilling from the cuts. He was being cornered.

Was he losing?

"No.." He couldn't lose, and more later than early, he found an opening through the non-stop attacks from Satsuki.

Everyone now looked in awe how the new student managed to land a hit in the Student Council President. How could it be possible?!

He punched her stomach with hard force. That sent her backwards.

Rex smiled. Perhaps he could get the upper hand on this fight.

Unfortunately, for him, Satsuki returned, more faster and ruthless than ever.

Rex was having a really bad time. She was like Six! Crap!

Another kick to the head. He dodged it.

And thinking about Six, where the heck was Six when he needed him?!

He tried to activate his fists-mode, but he _couldn't_.

Okay..what was happening? His _nanites _had always been cooperative. Why they decided to rebel in the _worst_ moment?!

She sent Rex flying with a kick that broke his guard.

"Ouch…" He emited. He crashed hard. For some reason he thought it was the karma.

His head was ringing from the kick and the collision with the wall, Rex starting to see black points in his vision. Still, he refused to lose.

When he inevitably fell from wall where he crashed, he tried his best to stand. He wouldn't lose like this.

Satsuki was walking to him, and stopped a few meters from Rex.

Rex was definitely prepared for anything she would throw to him.

She looked at him for some seconds, and said "I see you don't are totally worthless like that pig in clothes from before. Enough for today, consider your stance in Honnouji Academy, approved" Satsuki walked away afterwards.

"Huh..?" Oh well, he definitely wasn't prepared for that one. **Not that he minded it, tough.**

"Gamagori, inform him of the location of his dorm"

"As you wish, Lady Satsuki" Gamagori said and walked to the tense Rex standing.

He coughed, and said "Student Rex! From now on, you will live in the apartment 89 on the One-Star residentials", he gave Rex the keys to his dorm.

"Oh..uh..?"

"Are you DEAF, student?! From now on you will LIVE in the apartment 89 on the ONE-STAR residentials!" Gamagori shouted this time.

"..Thanks..?"

"Make sure to put on your uniform tomorrow!" Gamagori said, ordering a One-Star student to give him the standar uniform of the academy.

The student gave the uniform to Rex, who wasn't exactly sure of what he was touching.

He didn't saw Noah and Mako approach to him.

"Whoa, Rex, you got beaten, i personally think that you should have used your powers.

"You did it ! You showed Lady Satsuki who's the boss! You landed a hit on her and her is the most powerful person in the world!" Mako said, doing many poses about the hits Rex threw and talking about them.

"You think? Haha.." Rex had no other comments about that. Mako definitely had other perception of the reality.

"Don't worry about her, she's always like this, Rex, you will grow accustomed"

"I think im exactly doing that.." Rex said, feeling a headache starting to develope on him.

"Well guys, im feeling great!" Rex sarcastically said, "So i will do what anyone who's feeling great would do…i will go get some rest, adios...see you two tomorrow" Rex said before leaving the academy.

"Did Rex just left knowing that there were a few hours left..?"

"Noah!" Mako shouted, inches from Noah's face, who flinched.

"What does Rex meant with "Adios"?"

"Adios is like saying "Goodbye", but in Spanish, Mako" Noah answered.

"Whoa! Rex can talk different languages! Can he talk with dogs? Cats? Penguins?" Mako was busy thinking of how Rex could talk many languages.

Noah just watched hopelessly, his new friends were something he didn't expected at all.

He hoped White Knight gave him good money for this.

* * *

Once he arrived to his dorm, Rex threw the uniform to the floor, took out his bruised jacket and launched himself to the bed when he saw it. It was warm, very comfortable, not like that crappy broom closet as he called it back in Providence Headquarters.

He started to think about his first day in school.

Although Rex was starting to like the best dorm he had to this point, he was starting to miss something, too.

His room in Providence may had been _bad_, but Providence had Bobo, Six, and also, Dr. Holiday.

Now he would only see them when he had a mission in Providence.

"Maybe i should ask Six to show me a few tricks when i see him…" He said to himself. He was so confident with his EVO abilities that he never bothered to ask Six if he could train him in order to be a better fighter. Six would have made a far better act than he did against Satsuki, without a doubt.

Never in his life, **the part he remembered**, never did he saw someone that wasn't EVO and could keep up with Six. Maybe White Knight could do that, he was Providence's chief after all, but Rex doubted it.

Then there was this thing that was happening with his _nanites_.

Why didn't his EVO powers worked? They did earlier in the slums.

Maybe it had to do something with this blasted city.

Whatever.

The speed at which Mako was gaining his trust was truly strange. How could it be possible for someone that old to be like _that?_

He was glad Noah was there, though. He was one of the few things that gave this city a sense of normality. No, not _thing, _person. Rex wouldn't be like those idiots in Providence who saw him as a thing, as a weapon. He wouldn't fall that low.

He ended sleeping after many thoughts about how this was one of the strangest days he had in his life. **The part that he remembered, again.**

_**A few hours later, in the night…**_

Rex's Ipod alarm was ringing, a loud tone of him singing "Tu-ri-ru-ri-ru" or something.

Rex woke from his sleep, taking the damn Ipod to see who was calling.

Six.

Rex answered.

"Hey, Six, what's up? Already missing me?" Rex said.

"A EVO has been reported in Mexico" Six replied.

"Oh..okay, im going, where you are?" Rex said.

"In the same place where i left you in the morning"

"You know…you could have directly left me in the school" Rex said to him.

Only to see that Six had hung.

He woke from his **comfortable** bed, took his jacket and left the apartment.

Once he was out, he maked sure that no one was looking, and tried to transform into his _wings-mode_.

It _worked_.

"I won't waste any time!" Rex said to himself and went flying. He arrived pretty fast to Six's ship.

Once he was inside, Six started to drive the ship.

The way to Mexico would be large, mainly because it was on the other side of the world

_**One hour later.**_

Six did something Rex didn't expected.

"How was your day, Rex?" He asked.

Rex was caught off guard by that. Six was actually interested on how his day went..?

"Cool" Rex merely answered, looking through the front window.

"Rex, look, we know that you don't have the life that you would wanted, but we are trying to improve that, and we will keep doing so.

"What about my memories?"

"We will help you with that, this time for real" Six replied.

As Mako would have said, he showed them who was the boss!

Silence.

"It is touching that you actually care about that, Six, could it be that you are changing thanks to Dr. Holiday?" Now that maked Six regret talking with Rex.

Rex actually liked Holiday, but not more than for a few jokes about his beauty, he didn't wanted her as mate. He saw her more as a mattern figure overall.

But when Six and her were together, Rex could feel some unresolved _tension _between them_._ He didn't doubted that Bobo could feel it, too.

"You should ask her out, Six, the two are made for the other, you kn-

"Rex, shut up" Six said.

And everything went silent again.

Well, for a few minutes actually, before Rex remembered something.

"Uh, hey, Six..can you train me?" He said.

At that, Six only lifted up an eyebrow.

* * *

They arrived to Mexico, and Rex could see some buildings destroyed thanks to the plant-like EVO.

Fortunately, the majority of the people left to a safe place.

Six was managing to dodge the EVO attacks, but he couldn't get closer. He was calling Rex for help, who came saying "Do you need me to save your ass, Six?", confident on his capabilities, as ever.

"Rex, we need to think of a-

He jumped to EVO, trying to attack him with a falling kick, only to be sent backwards.

"Well, that didn't worked as i thought it would.." He said, Six looking at him with an expressionless face, that of course meant the one he had almost everytime.

"You need to hea-

Rex ignored Six by entering his _wings-mode_, flying to the EVO, trying to pass through his defenses.

The same happened, and he was sent backwards, _again, _this time in front of Six, who was looking at him laying in the ground.

"..Okay, i will hear.."

Six, who got tired of trying to catch his attention, just said "Kill, cure, or contain him" and went to attack the EVO.

"Oh well, what do" Rex entered his _sword-mode, _preparing to cut the whips of the EVO. Just when he was about to run to the EVO, a boy stood in his way.

"What are you doing?"

"No! Déjalo en paz!"

"It's cool kid, i'm with the good guys!"

"Estás mintiendo! Tú quieres matar al padre José!" The kid shouted. Due to his knowledge of Spanish language, Rex _knew_ what the kid was saying.

…

"_A priest?!"_

"Six! Don't kill the EVO!" He said, but his words fell on deaf ears as Six was still attacking the EVO with the same intent of the beggining.

To _kill._

"What should i do..?"

Then an idea hit him.

He turned into his _fists-mode _and punched the ground, and once his hand was there, he started to roll the hand he was using fast to drill in it.

Meanwhile, Six was having a fierce battle with the EVO, finally managing to broke through his defenses and gaining the upper hand.

When he was about to kill the EVO with one of his blades, the EVO stopped his attempts to defend and started to flinch.

"What..?"

Then the form of the monster started to revert, leaving just a man laying in the ground.

Rex emerged from the ground and sarcastically said "Well, Six, thanks for hearing what i said!"

Six merely looked him and replied "This is war. We follow orders even if we _don't _like them". He left afterwards.

Rex looked at the people who were helping the father to get up, with them was that kid, smiling to him.

And he was going to kill him earlier. How could he forget that he could just _cure _him?


	3. Strangest Stranger

**"_Strangest Stranger"_**

"Rex…truly a fascinating person, don't you think, Bio-Wolf?" Van Kleiss said.

Bio-wolf couldn't see what was causing the amazement on his leader, though. Rex was just like another one of his kind, but with a huge loss of his own memories, for what Bio-Wolf could recall. The great control he showed over his powers, or should he say, his _nanites, _however, was the only thing that amazed Bio-Wolf, who was aware of how imperfect he and his partners Skalamander, Breach, and even his leader Van Kleiss were.

It was unfair.

"Yes, Van Kleiss, he is fascinating" Bio-Wolf replied.

"I wonder how will he taste…" Van Kleiss said with a evil smirk forming in his face.

Oh, _yes_, Van Kleiss couldn't wait to taste Rex…

"Should we go for him?" Bio-Wolf asked.

"No, not now..we don't want him to think about us as a menace for him, do we?" Van Kleiss said.

"As you wish, lord" Bio-Wolf said.

If Van Kleiss wanted Rex, he would have Rex, that was certain.

* * *

"Dumbass! I ain't got time for no compulsory education, bitch!" Mataro shouted while he was escaping.

"That jerk!" Mako said, and looked over the black haired girl standing aside her.

"Oh! Sorry! Do you got- Oh no! I will be late!" Mako shouted before running to a school bus.

"Please let me on! Let me on!" She was shouting. After some attempts, she succeeded in getting inside the bus.

Im on! I got on!" Mako exclaimed.

Once the bus left, Ryuko couldn't help but say "What's the deal with the people in this place?"

Honnou City wasn't like any of the cities she traveled in order to know who was the murderer of her father.

She even saw a..werewolf in an alley? Well, maybe that was her mind playing tricks to her, but still, this place wasn't normal.

Which was something that told her she would find some leads here.

* * *

"Living on the edge, fighting crime, spinning webs" Rex was singing, walking on his way to Honnouji Academy.

He woke early, in order to not repeat what happened _yesterday_.

"Swinging from the highest ledge, he can leap above our heads.."

Oh _yes, _what a good show that was The Spectacular Spider-Man!

"Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh ahhh…ahhh..ahhh, ahhh, ahhh..." He continued his singing.

On his walk, Rex saw how luxurious the apartments for the Two-Star students. He almost didn't cared, as the only thing he wanted was space and a comfortable bed. If he could remember, Six paid all of the services his apartment had. Rex planned on thanking him later.

"Villains on the rise and the city's victimized, looking up with no surprise, arriving in the speed of time.."

He was accelerating his pace, now trotting.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, ahhh ahhh…ahhh..ahhh, ahhh, ahhh..."

His trotting turned into _running._

"Spectacular, spectacular, spider man!" He sang, now moving his head to the left and right side at the rythm of the song.

He was going _fast._

"Spectacular, spectacular, spider man!"

"Spectacular, spectacular, spider man!"

In less time than he thought he would arrive, he was at Honnouji Academy.

"Spectaculaaarr!" He sang.

He stopped singing once he saw the entrance to Honnouji Academy.

"Heh..guess i got carried away" He said to himself.

Then Rex saw the corpse of the student from yesterday.

That broke his good mood and turned it into anger. How other way would you feel if you worked to assure _that_ won't happen? The boy even had a sign covering his balls that, according to the easiest class he had, the language class, meant "This is a naked pig who dared to defy Honnouji Academy, as such, justice was dealt".

"And that happened just because he stealt a crappy uniform" Rex emited for himself.

What was the deal with those uniforms that had stars in them?

* * *

"You kicked asses yesterday? That's so cool, T. Rex!" Mako said excited.

"Pretty much" He replied. Oh yeah, he was amazing.

"But you told me that something is bothering you about that"

"Huh.." Rex then remembered that Mako wasn't exactly the most brilliant person in the planet. How could he explain it to her in way she would understand and not freak out? After all, the people here for what he recalled, didn't knew of the _nanites_ at all. Yeah, they knew that _something _happened in the world, but they didn't knew what it was.

He should wait for Noah to talk about it.

…

Nah. Screw it.

"It was a thug that was trying to get my cash" He started.

"I beated him with a single hit to the face, and was about to give the finishing attack.."

Mako was excited at hearing his story. So Rex was like a hero who fought for the justice? That was great!

"..then his little brother, a kid, appeared and stood in my way"

That threw all of Mako's excitement through the window.

"He shouted _**"I won't let you hurt my brother!" **_, i didn't knew what to do.."

Rex looked at Mako. She wasn't smiling anymore. His eyes were wide and shining.

"In my perspective, he was just an enemy that had to be defeated, but in that kid eyes..i was just trying to hurt someone he cared about" He finished.

Rex was about to do something he didn't thought he would do, ever.

Ask Mako what was he supposed to do.

"What am i suppos-

"_Turiruriru..turiruriru.." _Oh. _Damn._

"That is your phone tone? It's cute!" Mako said, happy again.

Rex was surprised that she actually knew what a phone tone was, but he was more surprised at the fact that her mood changed so fast. He knew he would have to grow accustomed.

"_Turiruriru..turiruriru.." _Rex was definitely gonna change that tone.

But that wasn't what was bothering him.

It was the fact that someone decided to call him when he was in class, and talking to someone.

Rex pulled out his tone and saw that it was Six who was calling.

"Six? Who's Six?" Mako asked looking at the phone.

"He's like a babysitter" Rex replied.

"You have a babysitter T. Rex?"

"Yeah, but he's more vicious than any other babysitter" Rex replied.

He raised a hand and said to the professor "I wanna go to bathroom".

"Of course, Mr. Rex, you can" The teacher replied.

"See ya, Mako!"

Rex ran from the classrom, and from the Honnouji Academy without being saw, almost colliding with a girl that was passing near.

"Sorry about that!" Rex apologized, running away.

"See where you are going, idiot!" She shouted from the distance.

Rex didn't had the time to reply that, Six was calling him over the _same _point where he left him yesterday.

Couldn't Six land somewhere near from the academy?

* * *

Mako was lost in her thoughts, again, thinking of how many techniques Rex knew and how much of a badass he was.

The story of the kid touched her, as dense as she was.

"Oh! I forgot to told him about the girl i saw in the slums!" Mako said.

"This is Ryuko Matoi, who has transferred into second year class K today"

Mako's excitement returned. Another new student! This time the girl she met in the slums!

"Ryuko! Ryuko! Over here! Over here! This desk is free!" Mako shouted.

"Oh"

"Rex sat here, but he was called by his babysitter, so it's free now!" She continued.

"You know each other?" The teacher merely asked Ryuko.

"I wouldn't say that we're acquaintainces exactly" Ryuko replied.

"Well, Mankanshoku is like that, that'll be your seat then"

"I can't believe you're gonna be my desk neighbor! Want it? Don't want it? Want it? Don't want it?"

Ryuko sat next to Mako.

"Im Mako Mankashoku!" She said, remembering how she forgot to introduce herself to Rex.

"Well, I'll be! You're a transfer student right? Nice to meet you!" Mako said, making a pose.

"You said that the one who sat here had a _babysitter_?"

"Oh, yes! Rex's babysitter is named Six, but Rex said that he was the most violent babysitter in the world!"

"Who's Rex?"

"Rex is a friend of mine that came just yesterday! He's a total badass!"

Ryuko was puzzled. If this Rex needed a "babysitter" to take care of him as old as he should be, then how could he be a badass? Choosing to change the matter, Ryuko said "You know about the guy who is dead just at the entrance of the academy?"

"Yes! He got killed for stealing a Goku-Uniform! It kinda happens all the time, so don't worry about it!" Mako finished, starting to eat her lunch fast.

Ryuko, who was looking to the other side, turned and saw her eating, and when Mako finished, she went to sleep.

"What?! She's asleep!"

* * *

"Ryukooo!" Mako threw herself to Ryuko, who dodged her.

"Aww! Why'd you dodged me?"

"It's normal to dodge something that comes flying to you out of nowhere, isn'it?

"I was just trying to give my new bestie a hug!" Mako said.

"New?"

"Yeah! Rex and Noah were my first friends, but they both are boys, and you are a girl! Oh, look, Noah's there!" Mako started to call Noah. He was eating his sandwich peacefully until he saw Mako and another girl standing in the courtyard.

He walked to them.

"Hey, Mako, what's up?" He said after finishing his lunch on the way.

"Hi Noah! I want to introduce you to Ryuko! Ryuko, Noah, Noah, Ryuko" She said, moving from one to another.

"Hey" Ryuko casually greeted him.

"Nice to meet you" Noah greeted back, extending his hand with a smile. Ryuko took it. Noah didn't seemed to be as random as Mako.

"Don't worry about Mako, she's always like this"

"Oh, really?"

Mako couldn't be happier. "Im so glad that my friends are meeting! If only Rex was here, too..!" Mako glad but sad at the same time said.

"Huh? Where's Rex?"

"He got called by his babysitter Six and hasn't returned yet.."

"Babysitter..?"

"Yep! A vicious babysitter!"

Ryuko looked at Noah, who only shrugged.

"Anyway, do any of you two know who's the top dog here?"

"That must be…what was her name Mako?"

"It is- Bow! Bow!"

Mako started to pull Ryuko and Noah down, trying to make the two kneel. Ryuko managed to do so before falling on her feet. Noah didn't had the same luck, and fell from face.

"Ouch...what was that for, Mako?" He said rubbing his now sore nose.

"Sorry about that Noah!" Mako apologized.

"..I'll let it pass.." He said, kneeling.

Ryuko was amused by the situation.

Everyone was bowing in two lines, at the start of the lines were the One-Star students.

"Why are they all the same..?" Noah said, puzzled.

Gamagori walked between the two lines of students.

"Is he a bigshot?" Ryuko asked Mako.

"Yeah! He's a Three Star!"

"What does that means?" Noah asked. Now that was something Mako didn't told him in the day he arrived.

"That's Disciplinary Commitee Chair, Gamagori Ira, one of the four elites of the Student Council"

Mako continued as Gamagori passed by, "Compared to us No-Star commoners, he's a super-elite who's on three levels above us"

"So we are No-Stars then.." Noah said.

"Yep, our school uniforms have amazing powers and it's incredible when you wear one, these are the Goku uniforms"

Noah could see a shadow walking down.

"There are different types, first being the One-Star uniforms, then the Two-Star, and finally Three-Star, the Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin, bestows those uniforms based on the student abilities"

"Satsuki? Wasn't her the one who fought Rex just yesterday?" Noah said.

"Yes! She is!"

"So in other words, the top dog of this school is this Student Council President" Ryuko said.

"Right! Right!" Mako replied before a brilliant light shone from upwards.

"Look who's coming…with the shining light i see" Noah said.

Satsuki was standing in the stairs.

Then, Ryuko moved over to her, hands in her pockets.

"So, i heard that you are the queen bee of this school, i have a question for you" She said, everyone looking in astonishment at how _another _student was disrespecting Satsuki.

It was season of rebelious teens or what?

"Bitch! How dare you?" A group of One-Star students jumped at Ryuko, who only counter-attacked with the guitar case, pulling the half o a huge scissors.

"Is that a huge scissor…?"

"Half a scissor..?

"The heck..?" Noah said. His stance on this place couldn't be more strange.

First, he accepted working for a organization which controlled the EVOs.

Second, he accepted doing the order of being Rex's friend, the EVO who had the best control over his powers and was the Secret Weapon of said organization.

Three, he was doing that in a Japanese academy where the students had uniforms that gave them super-human strength.

Four, he meet a girl who was as disrespectful as his friend Rex with said academy, and that had the half of a giant scissors. They most probably would get along pretty well.

What the actual heck was happening?

Satsuki blinked at the sight of the weapon.

"A scissors!" Mako shouted.

"That's right. This is half of a giant pair of scissors." Ryuko replied.

"I'm looking for the owner of the other half. I noticed that you were shocked to see this just now. You've seen it before, haven't you? You've seen my scissor blade!"

Satsuki gave her a condescendent look. "And what if i have?" She questioned.

"..The way she said it…You're the woman with the Scissor blade, aren't you?!" Ryuko shouted, approaching to Satsuki with the blade.

That caught Noah off guard. Did this girl really intended to kill Satsuki for answers?!

Just when she was about to touch Satsuki, a gigantic fist hit Ryuko in the face.

"Tek!"

Another punch. "Ken!"

And another. "Fun!

The blow sent Ryuko to a group of One-Star students, sending them flying at the same time. "Sai!" The guy of the fists finished, and landed in the ground. _Ouch. _That must had hurt very bad.

"Ah, Fukoroda" Satsuki directed to him.

"Yes, ma'am. Boxing Club captain, Takaharu Fukoroda. Permit me finish off this insolent wench" He said, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

"She is yours"

Ryuko pushed the students aside with force, shouting "Stand aside, bastards!". She headed towards Fukoroda and released a slashing attack.

Only for it to be reflected with the massive glove.

"Are those gloves made of iron..?" She said in disbelief.

"Ha! Don't you even know your uniforms?"

"You aren't wearing a uniform" Ryuko replied.

"For a boxer, THIS is a uniform" Fukoroda said referring to his clothes, gloves and everything else he had.

"Imbue even normal gloves with the power of a Goku uniform, and they will possess the strength of steel!" He finished.

"I don't really follow you, but if that's what you say, i won't need to pull my own punches" Ryuko smiled, preparing her scissor blade.

That got Fukoroda angry. "Pull any punches?! Don't you dare slight me!", with that, Fukoroda threw many hits that Ryuko couldn't react fast enough to move.

"Left jab that rules the world!" He continued to hit Ryuko non-stop.

"Then left hook!" Fukoroda shouted, giving more devastating blows.

"And finally, right upper!" He finished, hitting Ryuko with a incredible force that sent her to the air, and then to the ground.

She got _beaten_. Noah thought. Not even what happened to Rex could compare with what this guy did to her face.

"I thought you might prove slightly amusing, but i see that you are just a fool who has no idea of how to wield that scissor blade properly. How dull" Satsuki said, turning and walking away.

"Not so fast! You know something, don't you?!" Ryuko shouted to Satsuki.

"Mind your tongue!" Fukoroda shouted to Ryuko before kicking her on the face.

"You aren't nowhere near worthy of adressing Lady Satsuki directly" With that said, Ryuko fell to the ground.

Satsuki simply said "Confiscate that scissor blade, Fukoroda"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"No! This blade is the one thing i will never hand over! Never!" She screamed. And she tried to hit Fukoroda with the energy she had left, which wasn't much. Her attacks weren't fast.

"Hahaha! Do you think a telegraphed attack will touch me? Don't underestimate a boxer!" Then, an unexpected thing for Noah happened. Fukoroda fell on his feet, or should he say, his _gloves_. "Perfect!".

Ryuko took this as chance of escape. "Ryuko! You are leaving already?" Mako asked as she saw her new friend retreating.

Ryuko went for the bike of a delivery man.

"Sorry but i have to borrow your bike for a moment!"

"Jerk! What about my deliveries?!" The poor man shouted. Ryuko threw the deliveries to him and got out of the academy.

"Damn, that girl really knows how to pull out a hasty retreat!"

Something was telling Noah that _this_ wouldn't end here.

* * *

Rex arrived back at Honnou City and was making his way to there without using his powers. During the brief training he had with Six, he told him about his over-reliance in his EVO weapons. Rex was going to try to not use them.

He expected the professor to report him when he got back at the academy. After all, it was supposed that he went to the bathroom, not to some mission in a neighboring country involving mutant creatures.

What he didn't expected, however, was to hear a voice through the city's speakers.

"Transfer student, can you hear me?" Rex heard.

Transfer student? They couldn't be referring to him. He wasn't transferred. Whatever, it didn't mattered, it wasn't his problem, for now he would ignor-

"One hour from now, the execution of your two best friends, Mako Mankanshoku and Noah Nixon, will be carried out-"

Rex's face bursted into anger. Without knowing it, he activated his _wings-mode_ and flied to the academy as fast as he could, not even bothering to put his goggles. First that unknown boy, and now his friends?! Oh, now it was _his _problem. Right now he didn't cared about who this transfer student was. He wasn't going to just sit and see how his friends were executed.

"-as shared responsibility for your crime of treason against Honnouji Academy! If you want to stop it, quit skulking and show yourself!"

Oh….it wouldn't be the transfer student who showed up. It would be something _worst, _you'll see…

* * *

"Having a hostage is a classic strategy" Sanageyama said to Fukoroda, who replied with "I can't fail this time, or else my Goku Uniform will be confiscated"

"Mankanshoku and Nixon were the only persons the transfer student talked with, they are my only chance" He finished closing his eyes.

"So you are saying that you are dead set on this. Alright, show me the power of a man's resolve!"

Meanwhile, Mako and Noah were trapped.

"Mako's in a big pinch! Everyone can see my panties, plain as day! I don't even put on my panties today, Mako's in a big pinch!" She said, ashamed.

"She has resolve, too. That, or she's stupid"

Even when their lifes were in danger, she stayed the same. It amazed Noah, he couldn't be more scared, although he wouldn't admit it if he made it alive from this.

If he knew this would happen, he would have _never _accepted the money from White Knight. They already put a shrimp in the deadly trap. It turned into a _fried_ shrimp.

That would happen to him and Mako if Ryuko didn't showed up, but what were the chances of that happening? She only knew them two for a day, it wasn't probable that she cared enough to stop hiding.

It would be a painful death, that was certain.

In the crowds, Mataro Mankanshoku was trying to see his sister. They were gonna execute her!

"Hang on sister! I'll help you!" He shouted in said crowd. A hooded figure stood in his way, leaving him unable to see.

"Hey, dumbass! Get out of my way!"

The hooded person looked at him.

Mataro looked at him back, or should he say, _her._

"You..! You are that girl from the morning!"

That fact only fueled his anger. "Do you came to see my sister be executed?! Ah?! After she was kind with you?!"

"Calm down, brat, i won't let that happen" Ryuko replied with a confident expression.

"How?! You aren't near as powerful as those guys!" Mataro said. Ironically, _he_ was about to do the same.

Ryuko sighed. Couldn't this boy shut up for a moment?!

"I'll show you now" Ryuko was about to jump into the great ring.

But someone arrived faster than her.

"What..?"

Everyone was seeing the event with wide eyes. It was a guy who landed in the ring, stomping on the center and leaving a brutal dent on it. Needless to say, if that had been a common ring, it would have been destroyed _completely._

Mataro watched him more closely. He had black hair, a red jacket, dark pants with blue lines on them and a black-white shirt.

The students were whispering what they thought of this success. Well, except for _one._

"He is that asshole?!" Mataro shouted in astonishment. It was the guy who encountered him in the slums!

"That asshole..?"

"Yeah! I saw him in the slums!"

"What is he doing here?" Ryuko asked, confused.

"Don't know. I remember him asking for a map to the academy"

Ryuko understood then. He had to be a student from here.

"Maybe..maybe he came to save Mako…!" Mataro's eyes lit up in hope and excitement.

"He doesn't looks so strong" Ryuko replied. The guy maked a good entrance, right, but he didn't had anything that seemed to make him particularly strong enough to fight against those two.

That got Mataro silent.

A shout came across the place. A shout that belonged to Mako.

"Rex! How are you? You didn't came back in so many hours!"

Rex looked behind him and saw Mako and Noah trapped. If they set them free, they would fall to the deadly hot trap.

"Can you help me and Noah with this? Everyone can see me almost naked!"

Rex just chuckled at that. Some things stayed the same no matter what. He looked to Noah, who was smiling. "Just in time, Rex" He said.

"I'll set you two free once i finish with this, guys" Rex replied with a grin.

Oh. So that was Rex? He looked somewhat normal compared to everything in this city. And did he said something about finishing the boxer? How?, Ryuko thought.

Fukoroda was angry. Who this guy thought he was to damage his beloved ring?!

"You…! I will make you pay for this!"

Sanageyama recognized him. He was _him_. The student who fought against Lady Satsuki and could even land a hit for what he recalled. Such a powerful opponent!

"Gamagori talked so much about you, student"

Rex turned to him and replied, "What can i say? I am amazing!" He said confidently.

Fukoroda looked at Sanageyama in disbelief. "Do you know this bastard, sir?!"

"Who doesn't? He is, after all, the only student in the academy story that landed a hit on Lady Satsuki"

That maked Fukoroda's disbelief even greater. How could such a idiot stand a chance against Lady Satsuki?!

He looked over to Rex with a angered face. "Don't think that you can win just because you fought with Lady Satsuki! I'll show you where your place is, student! I, Takaharu Fukoroda, challenge you to a fight!"

Rex looked to him. Man, the guy was so short. And what was the thing about that massive glove?

"What is your name, insolent weakling?!"

Rex maked visual contact with him.

His burning gaze sent shivers down Fukoroda's spine. Who was him?!

"I'm Rex" He said with a smile. Instantly, he entered his _fists-mode. _Every student in the place watched how his hands transformed with wide eyes.

"Now _fear _me"

Sanageyama reacted for instinct and jumped backwards as soon as he saw those robot-like great hands approach him and Fukoroda. His partner didn't had the same reflexes and battle instinct, unfortunately.

Fukoroda didn't had the time to reply anything to that. He got a _hard_ blow that sent him to a wall like a damned toy.

"What the fuck?!" Ryuko shouted. What was the thing Rex did with his hands?!

Mako was astonished. Noah, well, he already knew of Rex's powers, but he never saw them, so he was as well.

Everyone saw the trail of destruction in the ground that ended in the cracked part of the wall, where Fukoroda hit his whole face thanks to the attack.

Rex didn't did what he did just because. Fukoroda not only challenged him to a battle, but he had his friends in hostage. If he was capable of doing that to students who only talked to a transfer student, then words wouldn't work.

"Had enough, though guy?" Rex asked mockingly.

He did put enough force to cause him good damage, but he limited said force, as Rex doubted that Fukoroda could survive a full power blow from his _fists-mode._

Fukoroda woke from the place where he crashed. Bruises, cuts and trails of blood filled his face, body and clothes. Even his head shielder got destroyed, "What the hell are you?!"

Deciding to not answer that, Rex said, "You are bald? That's why you put on that thing? Hahahaha!" He started to laugh.

A vein appeared in Fukoroda's temple. This insolent bastard won't get away with this!,"Grrr….you will regret humiliating me like this!"

Fukoroda launched his "Left jab" to Rex, who guarded himself with his massive hand. The continuous attacks were strong, but not _enough_.

"Left jab!"

This time, Rex decided to dodge, deactivating his _fists_ to do so. The punches were fast, but for Rex, it was child's play. Nowhere near as what he had to endure yesterday, or Six.

"Left Hook! Left upper!"

Ones to the face. Anothers to the stomach. Some others after the legs.

_None_ was touching him.

"C'mon! Is this the best you got?"

"GRAAAHH!" Fukoroda's anger was brutally rising, and he launched more punches.

Meanwhile, Ryuko was setting free Mako and Noah.

Once she did so, she said "We have to go while that Rex keeps Fukoroda busy, guys"

"Wait! Ryuko, Rex is fighting for us! We can't leave him alone here!" She exclaimed.

"I agree with Mako, we should wait for him" Noah said, too.

Then the three heard a voice, _Sanageyama's _voice, "So you set them free, transfer student" He said, with a cocky smirk.

"No shit, Sherlock"

"None of you will leave this place until we deal with you"

Ryuko looked to Noah and Mako, saying, "Still wanting to wait for him, guys?"

Noah didn't have an answer for that.

Back on the fight, Fukoroda started to sweat profusely. This guy was dodging his non-stop punches and looked like he wasn't even trying. He was getting closer and closer…! And he never stopped smiling that annoying smile!

An idea hit Fukoroda. What if he attacked him with his _real_ weapon? He was fast, but he doubted that his speed was enough to evade a close attack, let alone dodge his _hidden_ card from close range.

He let Rex get closer.

And when he was close enough, Fukoroda took out his glove to reveal the hammer-like weapon with spikes

Rex's eyes opened wide at the sight of it.

Fukoroda shouted, "RIGHT UPPER!" and threw the fatal attack to Rex.

It had to hit him! It had!

…

It _didn't._

Rex turned into his _sword-mode _fast enough to block Fukoroda's weapon. The impact between the two weapons sent a wave of hair through the courtyard. If Rex had doubted just a second, that blow would had hit him, and he wasn't quite sure that he could stand_ that_ thing.

"Phew! That was a close one…"

Fukoroda couldn't believe on what he was seeing. Rex not only had the reflexes to react in time to the point-blank blow, but he also could _block _his triumph card with that giant sword he pulled out of nowhere?!

"W-What are you?!"

"I already told you, i am _Rex_, but seriously, stop screaming the hand you will use, it's annoying and makes your opponents aware of where you will attack" Rex flatly said.

"Ah…!"

"Now choose, boxer guy, will you retreat or will we keep up with this? It hasn't to be this way, you know"

"Ha! What a stupid question! A boxer never leaves a fi-" Fukoroda couldn't continue, as Rex turned into his _fists-mode, _again, and hit Fukoroda straight in the face. That blow knocked him out.

"Okay, i tried"

Rex then looked over to where Mako, Noah and Ryuko were standing, approaching to them.

In the top of the academy, four figures were watching all the events.

"Impossible!" Gamagori shouted.

"How can this be?!" Jakuzure shouted as well.

"What kind of being is he?" Inumuta wondered.

Satsuki only watched how Rex defeated a Two-Star student with wide eyes. How could this be happening? What in the world could be enough to not only stand but also outclass the might of the Life Fibers?

Behind Rex, Fukoroda's whole equipment broke apart, leaving him totally naked. A red thread flew from it to Ryuko's body only to be absorbed, and she didn't notice.

"Rex! You defeated Fukoroda?!" Mako shouted.

"Of course, i'm amazing!"

"Well, amazing guy, what do you have to say to _that_?"

The four looked at the horde of One-Star students that were with the Student Council, in front of them.

"Uh…"

Satsuki shouted, "Student Rex! You outclassed a Two-Star student with your own force! Such a feat, as great as it is, is something i can't let pass with what you showed!"

Satsuki looked at her Elite Four, and ordered "Apprehend Rex, and Ryuko Matoi as well"

"Rex, do you have anything in your arsenal that can help us here?" Noah nervously asked as the Elite Four were approaching.

"…I have. Aside, guys" He said.

Once his friends were far enough, Rex entered his _wheels-mode._ What was the point of hiding his abilities when everyone saw them already?

A huge bike-like thing appeared in front of everyone.

"Get on" Rex said.

Noah and Mako got in the bike-like thing without hesitation, but Ryuko stayed in the ground with wide eyes, doubting.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!" Rex shouted, putting his goggles.

"Shut up, bastard! I don't follow orders of anyone!" She shouted as well. But she got in the bike as well as Noah and Mako, just behind Rex. Mako purposely left that place free for her.

"They are trying to escape!" Sanageyama shouted.

Rex only gave the Student Council President a look.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki, but i have a busy schedule, adios!"

"Don't let them escape!" Gamagori shouted, but it was too _late, _and Rex was so _fast._

"Catch me if you can!" Rex shouted, getting away at a high speed.

Oh yeah, the Elite Four wasn't a match for his speed.

* * *

They got out of the academy pretty fast, and once they did, Rex changed his direction.

"Rex..? I think the way down is there.." Noah said.

"I know a shortcut" Rex replied with a grin.

Ryuko could see the end of the way in front of them.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"Hold on tight!" Rex said, accelerating even more.

"Stop this right now idiot or i-

_Too late. _Anyway, Rex didn't followed orders from anyone unless it involved Providence or the EVOs.

The four started to fall.

"AHHHHH!" Noah, Ryuko and Mako were screaming in fear. Well, Mako was doing that for the excitement that was causing her the fall to the One-Star Zone

Rex was just emiting a loud "YEEEEHAAAA!"

Once they landed in the One-Star Zone, Rex continued with his ride. He planned on taking another shortcut, this time to the slums.

And he _did _so.

The same scene repeated, but this time Rex emited a "YAHOOO!"

The fall was shorter than the previous one, but it didn't stopped Rex from driving in the slums.

Once Rex thought they were far enough, he gradually reduced the speed, until it came to a stop in an alley.

Rex looked over to his partners, and examinated them.

Noah's face looked like it was about to pop.

Mako was drooling with shining eyes, emotion creeping on her face.

And Ryuko was…holding on in him with her eyes strongly shut.

Cute.

"Hey, you can stop hugging me now, you know" Rex said funnily.

Ryuko, who wasn't aware of what she was doing just yet, opened her eyes, and saw that, in fact, she was holding on Rex.

She instantly left him, a blush appearing on her face, and shouted "I-I wasn't hugging you!"

"You were hugging me just yet! Right Noah?"

"I…I don't know, i wasn't…paying attetion…" Noah replied, his lungs furiously begging him for some air.

"..Mak-"

"Can we do that again?! Please?!"

"Eh…sure, some day" Rex said, forgetting about the matter.

Ryuko pointed her blade to him, with a menacing expression in her face

Well, that was unexpected for Rex. Never in his life he saw someone he saved threatening him.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"You will tell me who you are and what are you doing here, _now"_

"Didn't Mako or Noah told you yet? I'm Rex"

"I'm not talking about that! Why did you helped us?!"

"Isn't it clear? Because they were my friends, what else could have maked me wanna help you three?"

"You don't convince me!" She shouted.

"Look, Ryuko, right? What do you say about you and i forgetting about our differences and try to get along for now?" Rex asked.

"….How do you know my name?"

"Huh? Didn't Satsuki said it in front of us..? Anyway, what do you say?"

"…I'm okay with it"

"Cool! Now i'm gonna-"

"But not until you tell me what was the thing you did back there!"

Rex sighed in exasperation. Why was her so focused on knowing about him?! He looked to Noah for some assistance.

"Don't look at me, Rex, you're on your own with this" He said moving his arms in front of himself.

"I want to know about you too, Rex!" Mako said.

Rex huffed. Where to start?

"…Okay..i'm gonna tell you two..but first"

Ryuko looked curiously over him. What did he wanted now? She saw the looks Rex and Noah were giving her.

"What?"

"Can you change your clothes? You know, it will be awkward telling you about me while you are almost _naked_" Rex said

"I personally agree with him"

Ryuko looked down and saw that she effectively was using Senketsu.

"Don't look!" Noah and Rex turned.

Now this was a problem. She hadn't any other clothes.

"I will help you with this, Ryuko" She heard _that_ voice. Senketsu's voice.

"What?"

Her Kamui turned into a black sailor uniform.

She looked over to Noah and Rex. "Huh..you two can look now"

They looked.

"How did you changed clothes that fast?" Noah said.

"I wonder if Doctor Holiday can do the same"

"Who's Doctor Holiday?" Ryuko asked.

"..I'll let you know in a moment"

* * *

"I knew it! You are a super-hero, Rex!" Mako said excited.

"That sounds…unbelievable. I was thinking you were some kind of android or something like that back there" Ryuko told Rex. His story about the "nanites" was incredible in many aspects, like the EVOs.

According to him, the EVOs were humans corrupted by a certain type of _nanites_ that developed on the hosts sometimes. They looked like mutants. Rex told her he was an EVO as well.

Providence was an organization created in response to the _nanites _incident.

"But if you are an EVO, shouldn't you look more-

"I know, right? The thing is, unlike the majority of the EVOs, i have control over my _nanites_, and i'm the only known being that can cure other EVOs _"_

"But how..?"

"Don't know. It just…kind of happened. I already told you i have amnesia"

"Oh..right"

"What is amnesia?" Mako asked.

"Mako, amnesia is when someone can't remember something, in Rex's case, he forgot his life before working for Providence" Noah answered.

That maked Ryuko feel bad for him. It must feel like shit to not be able to remember your life, but there was something bugging her.

"How does no one knows about that here?"

"…That's something i don't know. Six told me that this country was the only place with cities free of _nanites_"

"Six? Six the babysitter?" Mako asked.

Rex was about to answer when he heard a voice coming from behind.

"Rex, we have to go to the Headquarters"

Rex looked behind himself, and saw Six standing with a group of soldiers from Providence.

"Who's him, Rex?" Noah asked Rex.

"My babysitter" Rex answered.

Rex woke from the place where he was sitting. "What's up Six? Why didn't you called?"

"I did. You never replied" Six flatly said.

"Oh…sorry about that, anyway, why did you bothered to search me in this big place? Did i was worrying you?"

"Long time no see, chief!" Bobo, who was behind Six, appeared.

"Bobo!" Rex exclaimed. So much time had passed since he saw Bobo! Well, it only was one day, but still, it felt like months.

"A talking monkey!" Mako's eyes lit up in excitement. Ryuko couldn't be more confused to what was happening. This day was definitely the one with the most strange experiences on her life. Why wasn't she surprised to see a talking monkey now?

"What is it now, Six? An EVO?"

"Kind of"

"..I'll go"

Rex started to walk to Six, but heard him shout, "Rex, watch out!", crystal bullets were launched to Rex. Six pushed him, and almost got cut by the shards.

Everyone looked up to the place where the crystals came from.

There were three things standing in a building's roof. One looked like a Werewolf, the other like a female student, but with giant hands, and the last looked like a fat reptile with crystals in the body.

"What are those things?" Ryuko asked, her gaze never letting them.

"EVOs…" Noah answered. They were EVOs, there was no doubt of that.

"They look uglier than i thought they would"

"An EVO! Hey, Mr. Wolfie, nice to meet you!" Mako was greeting Bio-Wolf, who was confused by her behavior. Didn't she knew how dangerous he was? Was she mocking him?!

Bio-Wolf launched himself to her. She would regret what she did. He used his claws to attack her with killing intent.

Bio-Wolf didn't expected Ryuko to protect the girl with her scissor blade.

"Mako, run!"

Mako, who for what seemed to be the first time in his life, caught sight of how dangerous the situation was, ran away.

"See you all tomorrow!" She said as goodbye.

"Did Mako actually was logic?! Rex asked, astonished.

"I guess so…!" She replied, struggling to stop Bio-Wolf's claws.

"Get out of my way, human" He said. And he threw a blow that sent Ryuko to the ground.

Rex was about to use his fists, but it _happened,_ again. Why his powers left him on the worst of the moments?!

"Guys…? I..I think my powers stopped working.

"What?!" Noah shouted in disbelief.

Sx approached to Bio-Wolf before he could reach Rex, and started to use his blades on him, trying to leave a fatal blow on the EVO. Bobo was helping him, even though their relationship wasn't the best.

Skalamander started to shot crystal bullets to the Providence soldiers, who did the same to him. He was evading their attacks. Once he was done with the majority of the soldiers, he jumped behind Rex.

"We are by your side, boy" Skalamander emited.

"By my side? You all are just attacking the people i care for!"

"Here, the promised place" Breach said to Rex, opening a portal to Abysus.

Rex and Noah looked at the portal, curiosity filling their faces.

Ryuko, who woke up from the attack that Bio-Wolf made on her, saw the portal as well.

The three were in the perfect spot to be launched to Abysus.

"Rex, don't follow them!" Six shouted, only to be hit by the fist of Bio-Wolf.

"Chief! Watch out!" Bobo shouted as well.

Rex looked behind him, but it was too late. Skalamander hit the three, sending them to Abysus. Bobo managed to enter the portal as well, before it closed.

Breach, Bio-Wolf, and Skalamander escaped through a portal, leaving Agent Six alone in the alley.

This was really bad, Six thought. This was a critical situation.

Fortunately, the monkey entered to the portal, so Providence would be able to locate him, wherever he was.

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Also, to answer someone's question, yes, i previously made a thing from Ben 10, but i didn't liked it, so i erased it, as simple as it sounds.**


	4. Out From Under

"_**Out From Under"**_

"Oww!" Everyone emited once they fell to the ground, in Abysus. Bobo was the first to woke, scratching his ass. "Remember me to never travel on one of these again", he said.

"What the fuck is this place?" Ryuko asked everyone. Never on her life did she saw a place like this, where the sky was red. The landscape looked like it was pulled straight out of one of those shity horror movies where every character but the big bad were idiots.

Bio-Wolf appeared through a portal, with Breach and Skalamander behind him.

"Where are we?" Rex asked to Bio-Wolf.

"Home" The wolf-like EVO replied. He was proud of his "home".

Everyone looked to the direction where trees were, watching how they deformed, leaving a way, for _someone_. Van Kleiss was calmly walking, with his eyes closed. He opened them, to see Rex and his companions. Red flowers and other plants surged as he passed by, leaving a beautiful road.

"Time to act surprised, chief"

"Actually i am" Rex couldn't help but reply.

When Van Kleiss stopped in front of them, Ryuko caught sight of a golden gauntlet on his left hand. Another qualities she could appreciate were his large hair with some white streaks on it, signs that indicated that the man in front of them wasn't exactly young. That or he had a severe problem of anxiety. His eyes were a brown color.

"You can control nature?" Rex asked Van Kleiss, seeing the the beautiful way he left behind.

"I a certain manner of speaking, yes, i can" Van Kleiss replied Rex. He expected the common question of "Who are you?" but instead, the boy asked him about his abilities. How amusing, this Rex would surely prove interesting.

"Good, then take away this heat i have, if you can, i mean" Bobo challenged him. As an answer, Van Kleiss's gaze focused on Bobo, and after some seconds, drops of water started to rain on the monkey.

Bobo spat aside before telling Van Kleiss he was a "Show-Off".

Van Kleiss turned towards Rex. "I am Van Kleiss, and this, Rex, is Abysus, a heaven for the all EVOs" he said, moving his hand to show the place that Abysus was.

"You know who i am?" Rex asked. He never saw this guy ever. How could he know his name?

"My associates Bio-Wolf, Skalamander and Breach, had been watching you for some time" Van Kleiss said, motioning his hand to the Pack.

"That's pretty creppy, dude" Noah whispered to Rex, who only nodded in agreement. Great, he had a stalker now. He wouldn't mind if it was a woman with an angelical face and a beautiful body, but it was this man and his freaks.

Van Kleiss looked briefly to Ryuko, who had been silent this whole time. Shit, this guy was scary. Now that she looked better, the gauntlet had five pointed spines in the fingers, resembling syringes, which only maked Ryuko feel more fear towards Van Kleiss. How she hated the syringes!

Van Kleiss directed his gauntlet towards some trees aside them. They moved and revealed a road to a castle.

"This way"

Ryuko looked at Rex, who only shrugged and started to walk. She didn't trusted the Pack, let alone Van Kleiss, but she didn't knew where she was nor how to return home, so she started to walk alongside him.

Noah followed them, too.

* * *

"They call them the _plague_, but the _nanites_ are by everyway a gift, a gift that Providence wants to destroy" Van Kleiss told everyone. Pieces of the floor were rising in order to let Rex and the others walk.

"The EVOs we go after are monsters, they use their powers to hurt people!" Rex replied him.

"We are not _all_ savages, Rex. Some EVOs are capable of so much more. You have only just begun to realize all the potential you have"

Rex stopped walking, his gaze directing to Van Kleiss. "Potential? I don't even have memories of who i was"

When Van Kleiss heard that, he stopped walking, too. "Is that so? Perhaps i will have to teach you a history lesson, then"

"Sounds delightful" Bobo replied.

A sound of a stomach, particularly Bobo's stomach, sounded.

"Do ya have some food here?"

Ryuko's stomach roared, too. She blushed a bit at that.

"Huh…"

Van Kleiss looked briefly to the two.

"Of course, Bio-Wolf, take them to the garden, we will reach you all later" Van Kleiss ordered.

Everyone but Rex left through a road that Van Kleiss lifted up to the so-called garden.

Van Kleiss turned, and started to talk. "Six years ago, on this very spot, everything began. The so-called, _nanite _event, the dream to create microscopic machines that could improve the human race in everyway became real, some people, who worked on it, wanted to see the fruits of their labor, and then, a violent birth occurred"

Rex was following Van Kleiss to what seemed to be the throne room.

"Aaand….what does that have to do with me?"

"Oh, Rex, everything has to do with you" He replied. "Now, do you mind if i _see_ what makes you so _special?" _Van Kleiss moved his fingers, and the ground below Rex began to shake. Large Roots started to surge, trapping Rex and moving him towards Van Kleiss.

"Huh?! What are you doing?!"

"Let's just say that i am going to do an _experiment_" The spines on his gauntlet augmented their lenght, and he introduced them in Rex's chest.

The pain was unreal. Rex started to scream as Van Kleiss absorbed his nanites.

* * *

"Those statues are creepy" Noah said. Bobo replied, "They should call someone to maintain this place".

"I don't think those are statues" Ryuko couldn't help but say.

"Clever girl" Skalamander told her menacingly. He tried to hit her, but Ryuko was faster, and avoided the attack by jumping backwards.

"You…!" She charged towards Skalamander, engaging in a fight with him.

Bobo saw that Bio-Wolf and Breach were approaching them.

"Do ya know how to fight, sheep?"

"I got some kickboxing classes" Noah said nervously.

"Good"

* * *

"You should be proud, Rex, your _nanites_ are the most cooperative i have ever seen!" Van Kleiss said as he continued to drain Rex's energy, a yellow light shining as he did so.

"Unlike you, i'm unstable, i need a supply of _nanites _in order to keep me alive. Yours seem to be particularly nutritious" Van Kleiss continued, as Rex saw in shock how his hand started to turn into stone.

* * *

Bobo was holding his own pretty good against Bio-Wolf. That was until Ryuko slashed his back, and kicked him, sending Bio-Wolf away.

"That was for the blow from earlier, dog!"

"Ya are pretty good, sheep"

Ryuko looked at Bobo. Did a monkey just called her "sheep"? Well, whatever.

"Uh…thanks"

"Watch your back Ryuko!" Noah shouted from behind. Ryuko didn't had the time to dodge the punch to the face from Breach, landing in the ground by the force of the hit.

"Hey! You!" Breach looked back, only to be kicked by Noah straight in the stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, that hit was nothing" Ryuko replied.

"Ryuko, what about Rex?" Senketsu asked her. "Oh, right! Guys, we have to go for Rex!"

"Now that's what i'm talkin' about!" Bobo shouted. The three started to run fast back to the castle.

To the shock of the three, they saw Van Kleiss holding a Rex bellowing in pain, embedding his claws in his chest.

"Well, Rex, i have to say, i'm dissapointed, i expected more from you than _this"_

Rex couldn't say anything as his _nanites_ were drained gradually from him. It was so painful. He couldn't do anything but scream.

"Rex!" Noah shouted.

"You son of a bitch! I knew you weren't legit!" Ryuko shouted. She launched herself to Van Kleiss, and, putting the most force she could on his attack, she slashed his right arm, severing it.

Van Kleiss grunted in shock, retreating the gauntlet from Rex without knowing. How was it possible for this girl to not only slash through his arm, but also sever it?! It was unreal, yet, amazing.

Rex took this as chance to _attack_.

_Please work…_

It worked.

His right leg turned into a machine-like leg, kicking Van Kleiss, with all the intention of killing him. Screw _everything_. This guy had to die.

Van Kleiss crashed in the wall, just above his throne.

His head was twisted.

"Now _that's _more like it" Van Kleiss said, a smirk creeping in his face. He re-accomodated his head and grew a new arm afterwards. "You are as powerful as i was lead to believe!"

"You are a gross bastard!" Ryuko shouted.

Rex landed alongside his friends. "Sorry, but i don't plan on being anyone's breakfast"

"Oh, Rex, the further away you get, the more value you will have for me, i just wanted to taste some" Van Kleiss said, being moved by one of the roots. "And as for you, little girl, you are very powerful to be human. You must be another EVO. Why don't you join me?"

"I would eat my own shit rather than working with you, asshole!"

Van Kleiss smirk got even larger. This girl was really the definition of "spitfire". He was amused.

"Prepared to escape from here and _not _die?" Noah asked Rex. He only put his goggles and smirked as answer.

Rex entered his _wings-mode, _Ryuko, Noah and Bobo holding on him.

"Ryuko, you are holding on me _again"_

"Shut up!"

Rex's smirk got even larger. Oh, how he would enjoy using his jokes on her.

"I told you, chief, you would get a girlfriend"

"You too?!"

"Nah, Bobo, she's not my girlfriend"

"_Yet_" Bobo whispered. Rex only could laugh, Ryuko seeing him with a grimace in her face. Noah was just watching how high they were.

"Uh…Rex, dude, aren't we a little too high…?"

"Believe me, compañero, this is were you want to stay" Rex replied to Noah as gigantic roots tried to catch them, he avoided them.

"Yeah, we need to stay here" Ryuko said.

Trees were rising to hinder in Rex's fly, but it wasn't a problem for him to dodge. Ryuko looked back and saw a…faced forest following them?!

"That guy has a serious obsession with nature i see" She told everyone.

"Where are you going, Rex?" The four could hear Van Kleiss voice echoing through Abysus. "To Providence? You aren't anything more than a weapon for them! A weapon that they will neutralize some day, you will see!"

That got Rex unsure. What if Van Kleiss had the reason? What if Providence decided that he no longer would have free will? They wouldn't do that…right?

Then, in the worst moment, a hand touched his back. _Ryuko's _hand.

"You don't have to hear him, you know" She told him.

Rex only looked to her blue gear-like eyes. She _meant _it. That was enough for Rex.

"You are right", that said, Rex accelerated more. The trees and roots that were already pretty easy to dodge whenever he was focused, turned into _child's play. _"U are motivated i see, chief"

"Oh you have _no_ idea!"

The four kept advancing until a portal opened in front of them. A portal from _Breach. Bio-Wolf _assaulted Noah through it, falling to the ground with him.

"Noah!" Rex shouted and changed direction, flying down towards Noah.

"Take my hand!" Noah tried to do so, but couldn't, and that was enough to pull Rex's _nanites _out of balance, making his _wings _dissapear.

The four crashed in the ground hard.

"Good landing, chief" Bobo sarcastically said.

"I hope i never need to fly with you again...damn.." Ryuko said to Rex, rubbing her bruised right arm.

Rex, who saw this, couldn't help but feel a _little _ashamed. "I…I'm sorry.."

Noah got up. He was the one who received the worst part. "My whole back aches…" he said, his head ringing.

Rex looked at him, and felt more ashamed of himself. It was all his fault. For not being able to take Noah's hand and for deactivating his _wings._

"Chief, i think we will need your Bios to rise again…" Bobo told Rex as the Pack appeared in front of them. Skalamander was the first to assault, and Rex was preparing to defend, until someone appeared.

_Six. _He came hitting Skalamander in the whole face with a flying board, broking it in Skalamander's face.

Six landed gracefully in the ground.

"Was…was that a flying board?!" Ryuko asked in disbelief.

"A little gift from Providence" Six replied.

"A gift you destroyed, haha" Bobo couldn't help but say.

Bio-Wolf assaulted Six, who gave Bobo his guns. Bobo started to shot Bio-Wolf in the air, where he couldn't dodge, defeating him. Breach launched portals to Six, who was preparing for her assault. A great hand appeared through one, hitting him in the stomach, a leg kicked him in the head. It remained like that for some seconds, until Six knew _exactly _where Breach would appear, and, pulling out the blades from his sleeves, Six threw those blades upwards. Breach fell to the ground, unconscious, and with two great slashes across the body.

"What a nanny…"

Six gave Rex a severe look. "This EVO, Van Kleiss-"

"I know. He didn't gave us problems, until _now"_

The five ran through the area. "The hearquarters are behind those mountains" Six said, referring to the mountains in front of them.

"How'd you find me?"

"High frequency trasponder"

"You all have things like that in Providence?" Ryuko asked.

"I would not be here if that was not"

"So, you tagged me? Like a dolphin?"

"Not you. It's in the monkey's diaper"

Rex, Ryuko and Noah stopped their tracks and looked to Bobo, who stopped, too.

"Diaper…?"

"…It's simian undergarment!" Bobo said embarrased, resuming with his retreat.

The three continued afterwards.

"Honestly, Six, i'm dissapointed, i expected Providence to send a whole army for me"

"They did" Six replied, and lifeless bodies involved in roots could be seen at the right side. Rex saw the carnage and stopped his tracks, his eyes opening wide. That was his _fault_. Those people died because of him. "No…"

"Rex, forget it" Six told him, and the five were surrounded by emerging trees, preventing them from escaping.

"Van Kleiss briefly looked at all the corpses lying in the ground. "What a waste. That could had been avoided, if only Providence did not involved in what they don't care" Van Kleiss said, throwing roots to Six. He pulled his blades, and dodged the assault.

"Rex, i will buy time for you, escape!"

"Six! No!" Rex shouted. He would not let someone die for him again, _ever_. Everyone saw how Six slashed through the roots, approaching to Van Kleiss, until the latter pulled a tree that attacked Six from the right side. Six fell to the ground.

"Well? What now, chief?"

"Rex, are you sure this guy only controls the ground?" Ryuko asked him. "I don't think so.." Rex took his right glove out, and touched the ground with his hand. He felt _nanites_.

"There's _nanites _everywhere! They are linked to _him"_

Van Kleiss's gaze turned to the four standing in front of him. "Enough of this foolishness! You were here when it all happened, Rex! We both were! Stay here and all your questions will be answered!"

"I think i prefer to risk it with Providence"

"Is this some kind of joke for you?!"

"Joke…?!" Rex replied with a flaring gaze. "A joke, you say?!" He said, remembering the dead people, people that died in order to recover him. He remembered how everyone treated him like a machine, a freak. He remembered how Noah and Ryuko suffered because of his own inneficiency. He remembered, ironically, how he didn't remembered his past.

"It's all but a _**joke!"**_ He shouted, his Bios spiking aggressively. Entering his _sword-mode, _Rex charged to Van Kleiss.

"No!" Van Kleiss used roots to defend himself. Rex couldn't care _less._

He slashed across Van Kleiss defenses, reaching him in the process. An explosion took place once Rex jumped backwards.

"_That_ was a joke!"

Once Van Kleiss was out of sight, Rex looked at everyone. "Wanna take a ride? Ryuko?" He said with a cocky smile. He knew how much she hated his rides.

"…Just because is the faster way out, dumbass"

"Perfecto"

He used his _wheels, _everyone getting up. Accelerating to the Headquarters, he asked "Are you all sure about not taking the panoramic ride?"

"Absolutely, no" Six replied.

"I agree with Six" Ryuko said afterwards.

"You already know my answer" Noah told Rex, with an expressionless face.

"I wouldn't mind a air ride" Bobo said with a grin.

"That's it, Bobo! Let's fly" Rex shouted, preparing to transform into _wings._

"No!" Everyone but Bobo shouted.

"Okay okay! I won't fly…" Rex said moving his hands in a defensive pose.

And with that, everyone retreated from Abysus.

Roots were creating something, back on there, many plants united, forming a skeleton-like thing. Hair started to grow in the skeleton, followed by a face.

It was _Van Kleiss._

A smirk creeped across his face. He would definitely enjoy this.

* * *

**Thanks for watching this chapter. I know, it's shorter than the previous, but this chapter's purpose was to introduce Van Kleiss.**

**See you all in the next one!**


End file.
